A Change In Plans
by SlytherinPrincess128
Summary: AU after ministry battle. Voldemort regains his sanity. Bad Dumbledore. Bad Ron. A new Riddle comes to Hogwarts, and turns life upside down for more than just Harry Potter.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I in no way own Harry Potter or anything connected to him. All rights go to JK Rowling.

This is my very first fanfic, so please bare with me. I'm definitely no JK Rowling. It's something I've been contemplating writing for a while now though, so here is the first chapter, and the second is in the making. I hope you enjoy, and please review! Thanks!

Chapter 1 - The Riddle

Minerva was in her office, reviewing the roster of new students for the upcoming year so that the necessary letters could be sent out. Last year had been a fiasco, with the Ministry trying to control Hogwarts and hush up You-Know-Who's return. The elder witch's lips became extremely thin as she pursed them in remembrance of Dolores Umbridge's reign in the school. Minerva had been extremely upset, as many in the Order had also been, at Dumbledore's actions the previous year. Or lack there of. And now that the Ministry had come clean with the Dark Lord's return, rumors and emotions were running high in the wizarding world.

Sighing as she picked up her cup of tea, Minerva raised the glass to her lips, turning her thoughts back to the task at hand. "Linley...Newton...Nore...Patterson...Prindle...Ri ddle...Ridgely..." When her mind caught up to what she had read, the tea cup fell from her hand and onto to the floor to lay forgotten under the circumstances. Snatching the parchment to double check she had not misread the name, a sudden fear gripping her, Minerva clarified what she already knew.

She had not made a mistake.

She let out a breath she didn't know she had been holding. "Tink." She called, her voice shaking slightly. A house elf appeared instantly, its eyes bright and large. "'Fessor 'Gonagal needin' Tink?" It questioned in a rather squeaky and high pitched tone. If one had to guess on appearance alone, this would be a female elf. Spotting the forgotten tea cup and mess of tea that had spilled from it, a sudden look of fear flitted across the elf's face. While this professor had never been particularly mean to the elf, one could never be too sure. "'Fessor not like tea?" The female squeaked out nervously shifting on her small feet.

Aware of the look now on the elf's face, Minerva followed her line of sight and spotted the mess. Shaking her head almost sharply, she vanished the mess with her wand and returned her attention to the elf. "No, no. The tea was exquisite, as always. No, Tink." She reassured the elf almost absentmindedly. "I need you to alert the Headmaster that I require a meeting with him right away. It's a matter or urgency. Please tell him I will be in his office in ten minutes."

Ten minutes later, Minerva hurried past the stone gargoyle guarding the passage to the Headmaster's office, clutching the roster in a death grip that crumpled it slightly. Making her way up the stairs, she paused at the door and rapped on it twice before entering.

"Ah. Minerva." Albus welcomed her from behind his large desk, blue eyes twinkling but with a vague concerned look. "What seems to be the issue?"

Without further provocation, Minerva walked briskly across the office and silently held out the roster to him, her lips severely thin by this time. Looking slightly taken aback, Albus reached for the parchment even as he glanced down at it. He looked back at her questioningly. "The roster for this year?" He asked rhetorically. Clearly that's what it was. But he couldn't understand what the issue would be. Minerva nodded, but seemed either unwilling or unable to clarify. She merely stated back at him evenly.

He returned his eyes to the list, silently going through the names until finally..."Riddle.." It came out almost a whisper, and an unexpected one at that. Shocked, his eyes raked over the roster again, making sure it hadn't been a trick. The roster was never wrong. It was impossible to trick it to say anything other than what it needed to. That was the beauty in the complex magic used on it.

How had this happened? His shock was easily replaced with anger. He had clearly not been expecting anything like this. And it could be detrimental to all his plans. Everything he had worked for was now on the line. One thing he could not stand was when things did not go according to his plans.

"Albus?" Minerva's voice brought him out of his inner thoughts and back to reality. "What does this mean? Do you..?" She trailed off questioningly, and he shook his head slightly, knowing what her question was even though she had not finished it. "No. I don't know who she is." He admitted, barely restraining his anger at that fact. How could this have been slipped past him? He exhaled in what could have been misconstrued as him releasing his shock, but really he was trying to keep his grip on his anger. And his fear.

"As for what this means, I have no idea." He added, almost as an afterthought. Clearly, his deputy was looking for more direction, because she pursed her lips, eyes narrowing. "Surely you must have some-" She began in a somewhat clipped tone, voice almost shrill. He cut her off holding a hand out to stop her. "I am sure it is not by chance. It is too coincidental." That was an understatement if he ever heard one. The child would be in the sixth year, and transferring from a school abroad. It was either a very huge coincidence, or Voldemort had more up his sleeve than Albus had originally thought.

Calming at the fact that they seemed to be on the same page, Minerva nodded, exhaling. "What do we do?" Albus was smug in the fact that instead of coming up with her own plan of action, she looked to him for one. Though he was careful not to show it. Instead, he put on an air of an old man with far too many problems. "We will consult with Severus." He advised, not allowing the concern he felt to show through. Surely if this was some elaborate plan of Tom's, Severus would know? And would have shared his information about it long ago? If Severus wasn't in on this plan, that could mean Tom suspected he wasn't loyal to him. Or if Severus did have knowledge of this, it meant he wasn't loyal to Albus. Either situation wasn't ideal and would put an even bigger hitch in Albus' plans.

Minerva seemed to be thinking along the same line, always quick to jump to the right conclusions. It was one of the things that made it so hard to manipulate her, but he managed it. "Albus, surely Severus would've given you information regarding this beforehand?" She questioned reluctantly, apparently not wanting to think about the other ultimatums. "I quite agree Minerva. However, if this does have something to do with Voldemort," here Minerva gasped, as most did when hearing the name, "then he might have been keeping it a complete secret. But he might have let something slip. Or said something that might not have sounded important at the time but could have been a clue." While Albus didn't believe this himself, it seemed to pacify his deputy.

Albus wrote a a quick note on parchment with an elaborate peacock feathered quill, and sent it off with a house elf to be delivered. Him and Minerva settled into silence. Neither one having much to add to the conversation, and anticipating what the potions master would have to report. As usual, Severus was not happy to be called. He swooped into the office like a dark cloud, robes billowing around him. "You _summoned _me?" He emphasized the word, his silky tone clearly showing his contempt at the fact that he was beckoned like a common house elf.

"Really Severus, there's no reason to be so sulky. If the Headmaster called you, it was obviously for an importan-" Minerva, nerves clearly frazzled by the situation, began to berate him in clipped tones of impatience. But Severus wasn't having it and cut her off, onyx eyes sparking. "I'll thank you Minerva, for saving both your opinions and reprimands to yourself." Severus replied through gritted teeth. Albus jumped in seeing as Severus looked about ready to rip Minerva a new one. Clearing his throat, he headed off the impending argument, regaining both professors' attention.

"Severus, I have some questions for you, and I don't want you to think I don't trust you, or that I think you've been keeping things from me, but it is vital I ask you anyways. Something has happened which makes this necessary." Albus explained, using an almost gentle tone which he hoped would smooth any ruffled feathers with the potions master. However, it had the exact opposite effect.

Severus, for his part, did a world class act on looking extremely offended. He couldn't let on for one second that he might know what this was all about. He opened his mouth to let loose his sharp tongue, but Albus headed him off. "Now Severus, I do not believe you have kept things from me." Albus continued to try to placate the snarky man, if only so he could get to the bottom of this situation. "A situation has arose which looks to be connected to Voldemort, and I think it might be likely he has kept it from all of his followers completely." He allowed that statement to sink in, the unspoken words that hinted at the fact that if Voldemort had confided in others and not Severus needed not to be spoken. All three of them understood without them being spoken.

Severus nodded, letting the headmaster know he understood. Silently , Albus held out the roster. Raising an almost quizzical eyebrow, Severus looked from one colleague to the other, but after no further explanation was given, he swept forward and took the list. After one more glance towards his colleagues, he looked down his large nose to read it, knowing this was the cause for his ruined evening.

Reading down the list, Severus wasn't finding anything out of the ordinary. "Albus, I fail to see what is causing all this commo..." He trailed off, eyes imperceptibly widening in shock. He stated, at a loss for words, giving the impression he didn't know whether to believe he was seeing correctly. Albus broke the tense silence. "Clearly this is a very unsuspected issue. Has Voldemort made any kind of inference or said anything that might not have seemed important at the time but now...?" Severus had his words dying before they left his mouth. "No. Nothing." He met the old wizard's gaze head on. "Whatever this is, I believe it is not something concocted by the Dark Lord."

Minerva made a sound that clearly showed she did not concur with that idea, but wisely remained quiet. Albus studied the potions master, never breaking eye contact, and seemed to find what he was looking for. "Very well." He sounded grave. "We will just have to wait until the child gets here at the beginning of term." Severus nodded, in line with this plan of action, realizing there wasn't many other options they had at the moment. Minerva, on the other hand, looked outraged. "Albus!" She exclaimed in disbelief. "You cannot be serious! It could be dangerous to allow such a-" Again, Albus stopped her mid-sentence with a raised hand, and gazed at her with a look of apology mixed with resignation. "What other choose do we have Minerva? We know nothing about the child. It could be a coincidence of name," Minerva was about to interrupt, but he stopped her once again, continuing on before she could. "But even I realize what a long shot that is. But until we have more solid information, we will have to play this by ear. I will do my best to research this, and see if I can find where this child comes from, and where she's been. Maybe, if we're lucky, she won't know a thing about Voldemort," both professors winced, "even if they are somehow related."

There was an authoritative edge to his tone that left no room for argument, and so Minerva reluctantly nodded in response to this plan, and having little else to say on the matter, she bid the other two good evening and headed back to her office, taking the roster with her so she may finish the letters. Her last thought on the subject was that something was bound to happen. It was not coincidence.

Severus followed in much the same manner, but once he was within the safety of his dungeons, a slow smirk curled his lips. He needed to report in, and soon. He made his way to his private quarters, and grabbed his cloak. Quickly and quietly, he made his way out of the castle, down the lane that led to Hogsmeade, and once outside the boundaries of the castle, he turned on the spot, one place in mind.

Arriving at Malfoy Manor, Severus briskly walked up the path leading to the front gates, looking for all the world like a man on a mission. And technically, he was. He brushed past the gates, the wards on the place attuned to him, and he entered the manor as if he owned it. He paused in the entry hall and called out impatiently, "Rinnie." A house elf appeared in front of him, this one a male, and it bowed lowly. "Master Snape." It greeted him in a nasally voice. "What can Rinnie be doing for you?" Severus didn't waste any time. "Where is the Dark Lord?"

"The Dark Lord and Master Malfoy be in Master's private drawing room sir." Severus nodded to this, and sent the elf to advise the pair of his arrival as he headed to the same drawing room at a more leisurely pace. Now that he was here, he felt a little more relaxed, though you'd never know by his outward appearance. He ran into no one on his, which was fortunate for everyone else, because he had no patience for those who would undoubtedly find it upon themselves to question him.

At last he reached the drawing room he knew was Lucius' personal and private area, and knocked once before entering, confident in the fact that the house elf had already announced him. He was right in that regard, seeing that neither the Dark Lord nor Lucius seemed surprise to find him in their presence. His quick gaze noticed the pair were alone, Lucius sitting on what looked like both an expensive and comfortable small couch, and the Dark Lord seated in a high backed chair that was customary for him, situated behind a large desk. Both men had what seemed to be very old tomes in front of them, various pieces of parchment scattered across the two tables, as there was a low tea table situated between Lucius and the other couch that was left unoccupied.

Both men looked at him as he entered, and Severus stepped into the room, closing the door behind him, and immediately bowed. "Severus." Straightening after the welcome, his eyes immediately sought his Master's, knowing from experience eye contact was expected. "My Lord." He responded in greeting, to which Voldemort gestured a pale hand toward the remaining couch. Severus took his queue and made his was forward, seating himself and as he did so, nodding to Lucius in greeting. He turned his attention back Voldemort. "My Lord, it has happened." It was all he said, but Voldemort knew exactly what he was referring to. He nodded once, and it was all the inclination he gave his long time followed and faithful servant. Severus went on.

"Minerva, as you know, handles the summer letters. It was she who discovered it, and immediately brought it to Dumbledore's attention. Naturally, he called me in for _questioning._" He spat the last word, and Lucius was unable to contain a smirk, sharing a glance with the Dark Lord. Both men knew it was a blow to the potions master's ego that he be thought of as incapable. Severus bit back a retort, though barely, and Lucius' smirk grew, as if he knew that fact. Severus ignored it for now. "Everything went as planned, and though he is suspicious, he has no option but to wait and see. Though I can tell you now he will be looking through your bloodline very closely, and will most likely discover her relation to you before term begins."

"That makes no difference." Lucius drawled from his place on the opposite couch. "Even if he does, it's to our advantage. He will cover her surely, especially once he becomes aware of her magical prowess. He will want her on his side, but she will remain elusive and unobtainable, while seeking out Potter." He spoke specifically to Voldemort, reinforcing the confidence that their plan would work.

Voldemort was looking at neither of the wizards before him, but seemed to be lost in thought, and Severus and Lucius exchanged a look. After the battle at the ministry, which Lucius barely escaped being caught, their Lord had become completely sane. Ever since he had regained his body, it had been in temporary spurts that he had seemed to be of sound mind. But it became more and more frequent as time passed, and lasted for longer intervals. It was during these times that this particular plan had been hatched, and Severus and Lucius had taken it upon themselves to work it all out in the hopes that eventually their Lord would completely regain his sanity. Now he was nearly as they remembered him, when he had first recruited them, minus his appearance, which he now covered with a glamor. It gave them, dare they think it? Hope.

"Yes. I believe it will work." Voldemort's slow response, as if cautious of putting too much confidence in it, brought them out of their thoughts. Brown eyes that we're usually red, but had not lost any of their fierceness, caught Lucius' cold grey ones. "And you are confident she is ready?" Lucius nodded at once. "Yes my Lord. She has exceeded far beyond even my expectations. I dare say she is quite a formidable opponent." He offered with slight scowl, and an almost grudging tone. Voldemort couldn't keep the corners of him lips from turning up almost imperceptibly. "Now Lucius, you can't still be holding a grudge about that? It does not become you." The Dark Lord taunted the blonde wizard, much to the shock of Severus, though he didn't show it. This was taking some getting used to, though he had to admit that he much preferred this compared to torture.

Lucius sniffed snobbishly. "Of course not." Severus couldn't hold back the snort that escaped him, and found himself on the receiving end of a steely glare. He was just about to ask exactly what had happened that Lucius was holding a grudge on the girl, when a knock on the door interrupted them, and the three wizards turned to it to meet deep purple eyes.


	2. Chapter 2 - The Plot Thickens

Disclaimer: I in no way own Harry Potter or anything connected to him. All rights go to JK Rowling

Thank you you all for reading the first chapter, and here's the second! The third is in the making, and I am trying to make them longer. Please R&R! Also! Check out this site! It's where I got the idea for the story!

.com

This is an AU fanfic, And the main pairing will be Draco Malfoy and OC, and Harry and Hermione. Some of the characters may seem to act out of normal character, but that will be explained in the next chapter more thoroughly.

Chapter Two

Albums had wasted no time once the professors had left his office, and, ignoring the questioning from the various portraits of headmaster's and headmistresses past, he immediately made his way up the spiral staircase which led to his own personal and private quarters. This particular area was warded against anyone and everyone save for himself, and he was confident in that fact. Should anyone find their way into it, they might be shocked to come across some of the things there. For instance, his private library now stocked some of the most coveted books in the entire wizarding world, and it was to this library he now relied upon. For other than sacredly old tomes of magic most either forgot or didn't know existed, there also was the book on wizarding lineage. It was probably one of the most impressive bits of magic even he himself had ever seen, and had been created by the very founders of the school he was headmaster of.

This book recorded wizarding lineage in a way no other artifact could without the aid of blood. It was a priceless artifact and had been in the Hogwarts library, where students could research their lineage, trace it back and discover where they came from. Many would be shocked to find how muggleborns came to exist, and this book could explain it and put the long feud over them to rest. It was the main reason Albus had removed it. He needed that feud to achieve his goal. It had taken time to remove the book without suspicion, and to make sure no one ever recalled it being there in the first place. Indeed, no one these days knew it existed.

It was this book Albus brought forth and took over to his desk, opening the great tome and flipping through it. He became agitated when he wasn't finding what he was looking for right away, but forced himself to calm down and take a seat. This could take some time.

Hours later, in the midst of near dawn, he finally found what he was looking for. Sitting back in his chair, exhausted yet there was a gleam in his blue eyes that would have betrayed his thoughts had anyone else been present to see it. However, no one was, and so he would allow his mask to fall behind his closed doors where no one could see what he really was.

"Well, well, well." He mused aloud, stroking his long beard as he considered the possibilities of this turn of events. It could indeed be a stroke of luck for him, that the girl came here. No matter how unfortunate it was she had been conceived in the first place. Despite everything he had done to make sure things like this hadn't happened. A dark, thunderous look came over his face. Albus did not like being out smarted. He liked to think of himself as omnipotent. He saw and heard everything. Knew things before others did, even about themselves. He alone knew what needed to be done and how to do it. That role was entrusted to him alone, and no one else could do it. He never understood why others seemed to think they could make their own decisions even after he opposed it. This is how Albus Dumbledore thought.

And just as suddenly as his dark look had come, it went. There was no use in dwelling on things he couldn't change. No. He had to focus on the present. And the present had brought him an exciting gift. Oh it could be a marvelous one. But he had to go about it just right. It was a pity he hadn't known of the girl before. Then he could've had her raised much like Harry. Then she would've come to him as Harry had. She would've been completely under his thumb. But alas, this had not been the case. He noted absently he would need to go through the Book of Lineage more often, so things like this did not pass under his nose.

And so no he need to come up with plan. Because he wanted this girl. He looked almost gleeful as a picture arose in his mind. A picture of himself sitting in a throne-like chair, people of all sorts falling at his feet. Harry on his right hand side, and on the other, this girl. Of course, she did not have a face because he had no idea what she looked like. But all the same, she was there. Both her and Harry. Exuding raw and fierce magical power. Both an amazing blend of everything the founders had valued in their separate house. And both under his control. He became drunk with the idea.

But first he needed to succeed in his plan. Which of course, shouldn't be that difficult. He was, after all, Albus Dumbledore. Everyone these days was on his side. Minus Voldemort and his lackeys. Surely a young girl would be easy to manipulate? As had so many before her? But this wasn't just any young girl, his mind whispered. Not to mention it was still suspicious that she should come to Hogwarts now. What if Voldemort had discovered her first? And this was all an elaborate plan to steal Albus's throne away? He did himself of the thought. No. Tom was insane. He proved that only this last year, as he chased after that false prophesy like a rabid dog chases a bone. No. This was not some concocted plan of Tom's, he was sure of that. But Albus could not make himself believe either, that it was mere coincidence. Who else could have known of the child? Severus? Again, he dismissed the thought. Severus was completely and utterly under Albus' influence. He would've mentioned it long ago.

The only other idea he found likely was that the child herself had figured it out. This seemed more reasonable, and he greatly preferred this route. Because it meant that instead of going to Voldemort, the girl chose to come to him. Already. He would need to speak with her first thing. Albus wondered if he should call at the residence she was residing at. Figuring out where the girl live shouldn't take long at all. But he thought better of it. Despite his eagerness, he would wait until the beginning of term, when she would arrive with the other students.

And so he was content for the moment, thinking he had worked everything out perfectly, and looked for all the world as the cat who caught the canary as he lost himself in that imaginary world where he alone ruled.

"May I interrupt?" The voice was not soft, but neither was it harsh. It was somewhere in between the two. It was warm and inviting, like her mother's had been once upon a time. Tom, as he had begun to refer to himself as again because of this young girl, held the purple eyes for a moment, before giving an inclination of his head, allowing the young girl to intrude where most people never would dare.

A lot had changed since he returned from the spirit form he had been. Little more than a shadow then, and with what seemed to be all the darkness of the world haunting him wherever he went. But the process had not been easy, nor had it been performed properly. Now, with his rightful mind back, he was searching for a way to correct that. And an invaluable part of that process was staring straight back him with fearless purple eyes. In fact, they seemed amused.

It came as a shock to him to find how much this child effected him. How much he changed by merely being in her presence. Just the fact that he could clearly see the light of amusement in her eyes was proof enough of that change. He recalled having first met the young girl. Lucius had brought her to him the moment it had been verified the Dark Lord had been returned to his saneness. It had been in this very drawing room she had entered, a confident and self assured little witch she was. Head proudly held high, stride exuding this confidence. Her aura was powerful, strong, and it was easy to see that when she walked into a room, everyone would notice. But there was not a hint of arrogance about her. Confidence, yes. Arrogance, no. Her long dark locks hung down to the middle of her back in waves, framing her small, pixie like face and a stark contrast to her moonlight skin. Set in this small face was the purple eyes, jewel-like in their wonder and curiosity, darkening in her anger and dancing in her amusement. She had a small stature, looking more dainty than a china doll, but everyone soon realized she was not to be underestimated. She was unpredictable, using that to her advantage. Stubborn to a fault, and had a playful demeanor that made life at the manor an enjoyment for those residing there currently. The first time they had spoken, upon seeing her wrinkle her nose in distaste for his self proclaimed title Lord Voldemort, he had felt inclined to give her some other option. He had not taken much time to consider that action then. He had only been interested in the brilliant smile he had received afterwards. If anyone else were to notice these things though, they would think the girl had him, the Dark Lord, wrapped around her little finger.

And how right they would be. Even if they did live to regret it.

Severus, for his part, watched through unreadable black eyes as the girl came forth, beckoned forward by the Dark Lord, who, Severus noticed, had eyes only for the child. Catching Lucius' eye, he suppressed a smirk. Clearly, this type of thing happened often in her presence. But Severus was not surprised. Everyone had taken a liking to the girl, and upon their first few meetings with her had much the same reaction. She fit like a glove here. Like a missing puzzle piece that they had never known was missing until they found it. He could never hold anyone accountable should they have a soft spot for her, considering he himself did. He was sure everyone did, Lucius included.

Everyone except Draco, it would seem.

"What brings you here?" Severus brought his mind out of it's musings as the Dark Lord questioned the child to watch the interaction, something he believed he would never tire of. It was a point of interest for him, to witness for himself the exchanges between the two. He was well aware of the fact that even though arguments seemed to be far and few between with the two, when they did happen, they were what most referred to as legendary. And quite possibly the scariest thing you would ever witness.

He again had to fight back a smirk as she responded, shrugging her shoulders in a careless manner, which Severus would bet had Lucius' teeth grinding together in irritation. Severus had heard Lucius rant about how the girl had not excelled in his lessons on how to act, walk and talk. Severus could see from his viewpoint that she was smirking as well, as if she knew this. "Oh you know. A little of this and a little of that." Cleverly evasive. And all three men knew at that moment that something was amiss. The Dark Lord, however, was the only one willing to question her on just what she had done now, but just as he made to do just that, a thunderous roar could be heard, carried into the room by the door that stood ajar.

"RIDDLE!"

Three pairs of eyes immediately looked from the door to the girl, who's purple eyes were now dancing in amusement and who's positively predatory smirk could out do any of theirs. There was a look of part satisfaction, and part defiance on her face, and all three wizards exchanged looks and inwardly groaned just as a furious Draco Malfoy burst into the drawing room. At least, they thought it was Draco. They recognized his voice, even if he was bellowing like a beast. And they supposed he really did still look like himself. Except for all the pink. And boy was there a lot of it.

His hair, his skin, his clothes...it seemed the only part of him not pink was his eyes, which were molten silver lava as he threw a withering glare at the girl, who's only response was to widen her self-satisfied smirk into an unrepentant and cheeky grin. For a long moment, everything was quiet as the two stated at each other, laughing purple pools stated straight into furious molten steel, and as the three men tried to keep their amusement at bay and wondered to themselves just what had the boy done to deserve such a punishment. Indeed it was a very amusing sight, until Draco pointed his wand at the girl, who for her part merely arched a brow back at him, taking a casual stance as if not worried in the least, daring him with her eyes to follow through with his current course of action. Finally Lucius seemed to come to life, deciding that now was probably a good time to step in before his only child and heir got himself killed.

"Draco." His voice cut sharply across the room, though neither teen removed eyes from the other. "What is the meaning of this?" He questioned, voice strained as he struggled to control the insane urge to laugh. If his son had guessed as much, he did not show it. Draco did not remove his glare from the the girl standing opposite him, but spat through his clenched teeth. "I'm sure you can guess Father." Draco had never really been disrespectful to his father or mother, knowing full well the consequences of such things, but at the moment he could care less. Just look at him! That wretch of a witch had turned him pink! Even his hair! Draco was probably one of the vainest people in the world, and it was a crime that deserved the harshest punishment in his eyes if one dared to mess with his usually immaculate appearance. Especially his silver blonde locks.

Lucius narrowed his grey eyes on his son, but knew it would be no use trying to get the story from him in this mood. Deciding he would deal with the disrespect later, he turned to the girl. "Ms. Riddle?" He inquired, and like his son, her eyes never strayed from that of her apparent opponent. "It's his own fault for his current predicament." She replied simply. "He insulted Nyx." She stood with her hip cocked, arms crossed over her chest. She was the picture of stubborn defiance and Lucius knew without a doubt that she would refuse, no matter what he or anyone else said or did, to change his son back to normal. "That blasted snake is a bloody nuisance!" Draco shot back, seething and wand hand shaking in his fury.

Looking between the two, Severus was torn between snorting in amusement or assisting in calming the scene with Lucius. On one hand, Draco had a point. Severus had no idea what the girl saw in that snake, maybe it was because the Dark Lord himself had gifted the thing to her, but it really was annoying. Hissing all the time, as if it always had something to say. Popping up in the most unexpected places, at the oddest times. On the other hand, the witch was very fond of the snake, and Draco should have known better than to insult it, given who it's owner was. The girl was also fond of retaliation, not one to be slighted in any way. She lived by the motto 'Don't get mad. Get even'. And Draco had already been on the end of her wand a few times before.

"Turn. Me. Back!" Draco demanded angrily, eyes narrowing to silver slits as the girl's tinkling laugh filled the room. "Not until you apologize." She taunted in a sing song voice, clearly having a good time. Draco clearly wasn't amused by this offering, if his murderous look was anything to go by. "I'm not apologizing to that damn snake!" He retorted through gritted teeth. "Language Draco." Lucius butted in with his warning tone. Draco turned unbelieving eyes on his father. "Father! Look what she's done to me! Make her turn me back!" He half pleaded, half whined by the end, looking for all the world like the sulky two year old he had used to be once upon a time.

Lucius rolled his eyes, but have his son a quelling glare. "It does not matter what she he done, you should use such language." He berated, and Draco had the decency to look slightly abashed. Lucius turned his attention to the girl, who was softly petting the scales of the small black snake coiled about her neck. She arched one brow at him in challenge, and Lucius narrowed his eyes, to which she smirked. She liked Lucius mainly because it was so fun to have these non-verbal battles with him, but also because, like Draco, it was quite easy to ruffle his feathers. Figuratively speaking. Lucius' own brow lifted in return, and he cut a glance to his son, who was still sulking. She merely shook her head, looking as stubborn as ever. Lucius fought back a sigh, and looked to Severus and the Dark Lord for assistance.

It was Severus who came to his aid first, finally taking pity on his godson's predicament. He stood and approached the girl, reaching out to stroke the snake as well. Black pools gazed into purple, and purple into black. No one else, not even the Dark Lord, knew how or why the two had connected the way they did, but the girl had a particular soft spot for Severus and vice versa, and everyone knew she would do almost anything for the wizard. Everything except for this apparently, because her gaze hardened and she set her lips stubbornly, shaking her head imperceptibly. Severus glanced over her should to the Dark Lord, stepping off to the side.

The Dark Lord rose slowly. Apparently, it was his turn to bat. He had to admit to himself he was a bit happy Severus had not been successful. It was probably childish, but he was a tad jealous of the connection between the two. It was nothing lover-like he knew, but it grated on his nerves to know she was so fond of the potions master.

"Skyler."

It wasn't loud. In fact, it was softly spoken. But all except the girl shuddered at the tone. It was a deathly tone. One they knew nothing good followed. To her credit, the witch did not show any sign of fear. In fact, she grinned, and even Draco had to admire her for it. It was like laughing in death's face. "Yes father?" She answered, voice ringing out innocently as she turned to face the Dark Lord, whose lips twitched, as if he were fighting a smile. Which he undoubtedly was. He would never tire of hearing that one word. Father. And she knew it too. Which, he was sure, was why she had chosen to answer him that way. He narrowed his brown eyes on her, letting her know he knew exactly what she was doing. She didn't bat an eye, but grinned all the more. "You do realize that Malfoy's are incredibly vain and cannot stand for anyone, creature or not, looking better than them? More often than not, outbursts like this are more of a compliment. Nyx should be grateful, not offended." He concluded, throwing a silencing glare at both present Malfoy's, who looked offended by his words. Though no one could understand why. It was true, in a roundabout way.

Skyler, for her part, seemed to consider these words, head tilting slightly as the snake around her neck hissed, though no one but herself and the Dark Lord could understand what it was saying.

"I don't think it is that the young master is jealous of me," the snake said. Skyler hissed back in parseltongue, a trait she had no doubt received from her father, intrigued as to what Nyx thought. "Then why?"

"Oh I caught him in a rather compromising situation this morning in the shower and have been teasing about it ever since." The snakling hissed back, and it took the witch a moment to catch his drift. When she did though, instead of blushing, she laughed, eyes dancing in mirth. Even Voldemort couldn't keep back a chuckle, the sound odd to the other's who were present. Draco, however, looked rather alarmed, having an inkling as to what the snake might be saying, and he was suddenly glad he was already pink, otherwise the unmistakable blush he could feel heating his cheeks would be free for all to notice. At least that damned snake didn't know who he had been thinking of when it caught him having his morning wank.

Severus felt more than knew that the laughter was Draco's expense, and felt his godson had been subjected to enough humiliation, though Merlin knew the brat could use with some. "Sky?" He interrupted her laughter, giving her a pointer look. Sobering up, she rolled her eyes and huffed. "Oh fine fine." She turned to Draco and removed her wand lazily from it's place behind her ear. "But I'm only doing it because I wouldn't be able to stand the sight of you one second longer in that color." She couldn't help but throw in that remark as she waved her wand fluidly, and the unnatural pink color began to fade from the boy, who let out a relieved sigh. Thank Merlin!

He didn't refrain from throwing another look at the girl and her snake however. Her and that superior smirk of hers! Skyler wasn't phases by his glare though, and that was what bothered him. Ever since he could remember, those he knew had been, in one way or another, effected by his glares, his taunts, his words. But so far he got no reaction from the girl other than amusement at his own expense. He didn't know why he was looking for a reaction, but he was. Every time he was in the others presence, he wanted her attention. And he became agitated when he didn't have it and others did. Like now, when her attention was on the discussion taking place between the three men, who, now that disaster seemed to have been averted, were discussing a plan they had formed to regain the Dark Lord a normal body back. The only reason Draco was privy to this information as because of the girl who now say leisurely on the couch next to his godfather, tucked neatly into the mans side, watching and listening with rapt attention. Draco could practically hear her brain working from where he stood.

But he couldn't help the pang of jealousy he felt that she was sitting there with Severus. It wasn't uncommon. For some reason Skyler had become attached to the potions master, much to the surprise of everyone else. Draco was sure even Severus had been surprised, albeit happy by it. And while Draco liked his godfather happy, he didn't like fighting for Skyler's attention. Fighting the urge to growl, he glared at nothing in particular and advised his father he was going flying. It was dark now, much too dark to play any quidditch, but Draco liked to free fly. His father nodded but gave him a stern look that conveyed that his earlier disrespect had not been forgotten and would not go unpunished.

Draco nodded in understanding of this and turned toward the door, but no sooner had he reached it when Skyler removed herself from the proximity of the potions master and called out, "Wait for me Draco!" Suppressing a victorious smirk, Draco paused and turned with a bored look to nod his acquiescence. Skyler grinned nevertheless and hurried over to her father, giving him a kiss on the cheek, before rushing to do the same to the potions master and waving a hand to Lucius, who looked like he was going to actually pout but waved back nevertheless. If anyone was shocked by this, they gave no outward appearance. Like Draco, the three men knew how lucky they were to have her in their midst, and did not deter her in any way. The two teens heard Lucius complain as they headed past the door.

"Why is she so nice to you?" They could safely assume the comment was directed to Severus. Skyler smirked conspiratorially at Draco, who shot back his own as she called out clearly, "It's because he's so much more prettier Luce!" They barely made out a snort, which they assumed came from either Severus or the Dark Lord, and the "Insolent, cheeky little brat!" comment which could only have been Lucius as they headed down the hall.

Chuckling, the two teens walked side by side as they had done since they had been introduced. No one, especially the three men who's presence they just left, doubted the two's attachment. Draco had been enamored with the girl since he had first laid eyes on her. The dark hair and purple eyes contrasting perfectly with her milky complexion, giving it an ethereal glow. But he would never admit it. Atleast, not aloud. But it was times like this, when she looked happiest, content at his side, where this overflowing feeling welled up inside him. He hadn't exactly figured it out yet, because he had a sneaky suspicion he didn't want to, but he was happy with it all the same. She had brought a change over the manor, and it had been like a dark cloud had been lifted from it. He knew that everyone else, like him, were thankful for her being here. But Draco more so than everyone. But again, he would not admit it out loud. He had a suspicion she knew it though.

Draco had found it easy to get along with Skyler from the moment they had been introduced. They shared many similarities. Draco had at one point been certain that she would end up in Slytherin since she'd be heading to Hogwarts this year, and he was thrilled by the thought. But lately a nagging voice in the back of his head kept telling him not to get his hopes up. Because while she was undoubtedly Slytherin's heir, she was also part gryffindor, like her mother had been. Draco didn't like the idea of her being in any other house, though he knew if she did end up in Gryffindor it would suit the plan perfectly. Being in Slytherin might actually hinder their plans. Watching the girl next to him smile brightly, Draco grinned and pushed all other thoughts to the back of his mind. They would cross that bridge when they got to it.


End file.
